


In Plain Sight

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, in love with best friends brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: Pairing: Bucky Barnes x ReaderA/n: Happiest of Birthday to the lovely @whatrambles, I hope you have an amazing birthday today with many, many more wonderful years to come. I hope your birthday request is everything you could have hoped for and more!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader
> 
> A/n: Happiest of Birthday to the lovely @whatrambles, I hope you have an amazing birthday today with many, many more wonderful years to come. I hope your birthday request is everything you could have hoped for and more!

“no.”

“Oh, come on,” she whined over the phone, “he’s coming this way y/n, why can’t you just hitch a ride!”

“Bec’s no,” you argued, “I’ll just find another way to get over there.”

“y/n, everyone is already driving over here, Bucky is the only one who hasn’t taken off yet because of exams, just hitch a ride with him, besides,” she adds, “we can’t exactly throw a party for the birthday girl, without the birthday girl here!”

“should have thought about that before leaving me behind,” you muttered as you threw down the ruffled shirt into your suitcase.

“y/n you had a final exam, and Tasha and I needed to get here early to retrieve the keys from the owner, there was no other way!”

You rolled your eyes, “look y/n why can’t you hitch a ride with Bucky, I know he likes to drive you up the wall but he can’t be that bad.”

Its not that Bucky Barnes was bad by any means, in fact you found him to be quite the opposite and there in itself lied the problem, you were head over heels for the burly ocean eyed man, whos very words shook you to your core.

“It’s not that he’s bad Becs I just -” how do you tell your best friend you’re in love with her brother? 

A groan falls from your lips, you don’t, “fine, fine,” you huff, “I’ll catch a ride with Barnes.”

A squeal tears through the speaker of your phone and you wince as you pull it away from your ear, “Jesus Becs,” you mutter as you bring the phone back, “take it easy I agreed to a ride, not a marriage proposal.”

Fuck.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you being my sister-in-law,” she starts and you can picture the shit eating grin on her face already, “if that’s what you want,” she sings.

“Becs,” you groan, “that is not what I meant, it just slipped out.”

A snort falls from her lips, “oh really, just slipped out,” she questions, “whatever you say _doll_ -”

“Becca!”

Loud laughter sounds through the phone, “m’just teasin y/n, look I’ll text Bucky that you accepted his ride, and we will see you soon!”

“accepted his ride,” you went to question but the line was clicking, the call ended.

You’re looking at your now darkened screen before your looking at your still unpacked bag, another groan falling from your lips as you toss your phone down next to the open case. At this point you can’t bring yourself to care as you throw your meticulously laid out clothes into the open suitcase.

You’re zipping your suitcase closed when you hear your doorbell chime through the house.

‘shit’, you muttered under your breath; you move away from the suitcase, feet carrying you down the hall and to the door.

Hand wrapping around the knob you pull it open only to be met with the burly ocean eyed man in question, “why is it that every time I see you, you get more beautiful,” he questions body leant against the doorway.

Your cheeks flame red, hand reaching out to smack at him. You miss by a mile as he jumps back his hand grabbing a hold of your wrist to tug you into a hug.

“Missed you sweetheart,” he laughs when you smack his side.

“Saw you last week at the library, the coffee shop, and the grocery store, not much to miss Barnes when you’re literally everywhere,” you breathed his scent invading your senses.

“Awe c’mon now doll, you know you love when we magically bump into one another.”

“magically,” you question pulling away from his hold brow raised, “last I heard you were asking Becs for my locations,” you grinned.

“tomatoe, tamatoe, you ready to go?”

“awe Buck,” you coo, hands reaching up to squeeze his cheeks, “you’re so pretty when you get flustered.”

His hands are grabbing ahold of yours as he pulls them away from his face, he leans forward knocking the breath from your lungs, “yeah well you’re pretty all the time,” he winks before he’s dropping your hands, body squeezing past yours. Your frozen in place heart beating wildly in your chest, “your bags ready doll,” he calls back pulling you from your haze. You turn your head to the hallway his smile waiting for you, “you alright there,” he smirks, and you’re flipping him the bird, “bags on my bed.”

He dips into your room giving you a moment to compose yourself ever so slightly before he’s popping back out, your door shutting softly behind him as he makes his way back to you.

He stops right in front of you, that smile that always threatens to knock you to your feet blinding you, “you ready to go birthday girl?”

You can only manage a nod which earns you a laugh, you let him go through first, turning your back to him to lock the front door.

“Let’s get on the road, your party awaits doll.”

Tony didn’t know the word miniscule; tony knew the words grand, striking, monumental, hell he knew majestic, but Tony definitely didn’t know the word miniscule, not when it came to parties.

“oh no, no, no, no,” you had moaned as Bucky had pulled up to the house Becca and Natasha had rented out for what should have been a quiet evening in with your closest friends to enjoy your birthday, instead there was a handful of people gathered outside red solo cups already in hand and you didn’t even want to imagine the amount that there would be inside crowding the large area.

“what’s wrong, this not what you had in mind,” he questioned glancing at your bemused expression.

You’re shaking your head, “does this scream quiet evening with my closest friends?”

Bucky’s looking back to the house, “no,” he hums, “not at all actually, is that what you told Becs and Tasha you wanted?”

You’re nodding your head, “I knew this would happen though especially when – what are you doing,” you question as Bucky presses on the gas speeding past the house.

A smile tugs at his lip’s eyes trained straight ahead, “I’m going to give you the birthday you asked for sweetheart,” he replies, a twinkle in his eyes. “what, buck, its fine, we can go back,” you tried but he’s shaking his head. “Sweetheart, you wanted a quiet night in with your closest friends, you might not be getting all your friends but I’ll be damned if you don’t get your quiet night in with at least your favorite, closest, friend, now hush and enjoy the ride.”

Honestly you didn’t know where he was going, or what Bucky could have possibly had in mind, but when he flashed you that blinding smile you knew you were as good as gone no room for argument left.

There was something about Bucky that made you feel young inside, but not in a childish way, no never in a childish way. Bucky woke the pure side of you, the best side, all the sides of yourself that made your love for him feel healthy and whole. Your energies vibrated in such a unique way, each the perfect complement of the other. You weren’t just in love with Bucky at this point you were truly smitten for the man sitting next to you, if only he knew.

“so where you taking me Barnes,” you questioned after sometime had passed of driving down the road. The houses had now become scarce in the area and there were more trees popping up the farther on your drove.

His eyes turn to yours, “not much further now, let’s hope I’ll be able to one up my sister and stark, that party looked off the chains”

A snort falls from your lips, “you did not just say off the chains,” you laugh and Bucky is there chuckling alongside you, “honestly anything other than one of stark’s fancy parties Is a win in my book at this point.”

A few more minutes passed and bucky was doing a turn right into the forest, “uh,” Bucky, you laughed, “you planning on killing me tonight?”

Loud laughter filled the car as he continued to drive through nature, “and not be able to torture you with my presence the rest of your life, nonsense sweetheart.”

“so then what are we doing out here?” you questioned eyes fixated on him, you see his smile turn into a grin, his eyes meeting yours seconds later, the car rolling to a stop, “this” he murmurs eyes moving forward. You follow his movements, your breath catching in your throat as you lean forward, “Bucky,” you murmur, “i - wh – what is this?”

He grins unbuckling himself from the seat, “surprise doll, now c’mon,” he replies sliding from the car.

Your frozen in the seat, body in awe as you look out to the picturesque scene in front of you, A converted shipping container cabin sits in front of you, a 30-foot water fall in the back with a hammock laid off to the side. Your eyes meet Bucky’s who’s standing just ways from the converted cabin, he’s waving at you from his spot fingers beckoning you out. A shaky breath leaves your lips as yo move yourself to get out of the car, your legs moving you over to him.

“Bucky,” you murmur as you draw closer, your eyes still on the cabin, “how did you,” a pause, “did you have this planned,” you questioned eyes meeting his.

He goes bashful for a minute, eyes darting down, before he’s looking at you again, “Becca texted me before my exam that Stark had gone overboard, she said the house was decked out and the invite list had gone above those of just your closest friends, she also mentioned it wouldn’t be your ideal birthday, so with enough time to pass before my exam I was able to pull together a last-minute thing for you.”

Your heart is hammering away in your chest at his words, and its taking everything in you to not crash into the man and press your lips to his the way you so badly want.

“buck, but -” the words die on your tongue, you’re looking at the cabin again, “why,” he questions for you.

Your eyes are meeting his and its taking a lot of you to keep that contact, the butterflies in your stomach making you nervous.

He moves closer to you hands finding your cheek, James had never noticed you before, you’d been his sister’s friend since the two of you were still in diapers. He’d done so many teasing things to you over the years, treating you like you were just another pesky sibling to keep in line. It wasn’t until your senior year that he realized you weren’t that little girl anymore though he had realized it much more before then, and apparently so had Becca from her consistent teasing she’d put him through. Now you were all grown up and on your way to completing your degree right alongside him and Becca.

‘tell her Buck, I guarantee she feels the same,’ she had told him this past week, and again via text right before his exam.

“there’s a reason I’m always asking Becca for your locations,” he smiled, “and there’s also a reason I would do just about anything to make sure that YOUR day goes exactly how you imagined it.”

You swallow down the knot in your throat, your words failing you, “you mean a whole lot to me doll, you’ve been around for a good portion of my life, and I definitely want to keep you around a lot longer possibly forever if I have a say in it.”

Your breath catches in your throat, eyes slightly wide, lips parting as you breathe his name head moving closer to his. Bucky stands frozen, from both fear and excitement, you leans in, forehead resting against his. Both your breaths are shaky, “Thank you,” you speak in a whisper.  
  


“For what?” He replies, voice low and husky.  
  


“For being you, for always being you, for putting this together,” you reply voice wavering, exhilarated from the tension between the two of you.  
  


You’re leaning in gently lips pressing warmly to Bucky’s the world falling away the seconds your lips touch. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested just below your ear, thumb caressing along the skin of your cheek as your breaths mingled. Your hands reach out, fingers tugging on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer until there was no space left between the two of you and you were able to feel the beating of his heart against your chest. Pulling apart you take a shaky, shallow breath, Bucky’s head knocking against yours warm breath mingling with yours, “Happy Birthday Sweetheart.”


End file.
